


Mornings in the Lodging House

by starcatchers



Category: Newsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcatchers/pseuds/starcatchers





	Mornings in the Lodging House

At precisely 6:30 in the morning, a loud bell rang across the quiet streets of New York. The sun had barely risen on the city skyline, and the Manhattan newsies were already stretching as they prepared to face a new day. On the rooftop of the lodging house, Jack Kelly was spread out on a mess of blankets, his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend. At the sound of the bell, he groaned and pulled Kayla closer to his chest, savoring the last moments he had with her before they both had to get up. Kayla smiled sleepily as she felt Jack nuzzle his face into her neck.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled, his voice rough. Kayla sighed before turning over to face her boyfriend, the sight of his closed eyes and flushed cheeks sending butterflies to her stomach.  
“Morning.” She beamed at him, his eyes fluttering open once he heard her voice. She brushed some stray hair out of his face, placing a light kiss on his forehead before moving to sit up. Kayla and Jack were considered to be the leaders of the young group of newsies, assuming the responsibilities of adults at only seventeen. Jack enjoyed sleeping in, but Kayla preferred to set a good example for the kids.  
“Come back here, will ya? The boys can wait…” Jack groaned, reaching out for his girl. She rolled her eyes, used to his antics and patted his arm before standing up.  
“The faster you get up and brush your teeth, the faster I’ll give you a real kiss, huh?” She proposed, raising an eyebrow.  
“You drive a hard bargain, you know that?” He sighed and sat up himself, stretching his arms out to either side. Kayla chuckled and began dressing herself, discarding one of Jack’s old shirts and pulling her own over her head. Jack grabbed a rail to pull himself up and stumbled over to the stairwell, leaning down to shout at the rest of the newsies to get a move on.

Inside the lodging house, Mush and Sam had barely opened their eyes. Sam was cuddled into Mush’s side, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. They both winced at the sound of Jack’s voice, Mush groaning and covering his face with his hands. Sam did her best to ignore it, pulling the blanket further up to her chin.  
“Alright, c’mon, babe..” He mumbled, rubbing her back in an attempt to wake her up. She ignored his advances and turned over to face the rows of other newsies, silently pleading her boyfriend to let her sleep in longer. She tried every morning to get an extra five minutes of sleep, but Mush cared too much about getting them in the bathroom first, something about beating the crowd of twenty other boys and two girls to the cramped space. Mush leaned over and nearly sat on top of Sam, kissing her neck lightly.  
“Baby…” He pleaded, pressing more kisses to her shoulder and jaw. Sam groaned and swatted him away before sitting up, giving him a playful glare before falling onto his shoulder, appreciating the warmth. “There she is.” He chuckled and grabbed his rumpled shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head and then tossing Sam’s to her. 

Meanwhile, a few bunks down, three newsies were refusing to acknowledge the presence of morning. Lia was sleeping soundly on Albert’s chest, his arms around her waist while Race was snoring with his face in Lia’s neck, all of their legs tangled together in one huge mess. When Jack shouted, Albert was the first to open his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to look at his partners. He sighed before leaning down to kiss Lia’s head, knowing it would make no difference, and he would have to do something much more drastic to wake her up. He carefully removed his arm from around her sleeping form, causing her to shift.  
“Hey, princess, we gotta get up…” He started but Lia only grumbled, flipping over to grab hold of Race, whose arms subconsciously pulled her into him. Albert rolled his eyes, still exhausted and stood up to go over to Race’s side. The redhead noticed the other newsies rising from their beds, rubbing their eyes and beginning to get dressed.  
“Babe, c’mon…” He whispered as he stroked Race’s hair, fingers getting lost in the blonde curls. Race mumbled and flipped his boyfriend off, cuddling into his girlfriend further. Albert put his face in his hands, already over this. “You guys are the fucking worst.”  
“Hey, you don’t have to be mean.” Race retorted, moving his hand to rub his eyes. He sighed and dropped his head down to Lia’s, his hand on her neck as he rested his lips on her temple. Albert took this opportunity to grab a shirt for the day and slip it over his bare form, much to his partners’ dismay. While he dressed, Race was slowly coaxing a sleepy Lia to open her eyes. Once she did, Race gave her a charming smile.  
“Well, good morning, beautiful.” He said playfully and she hit his arm lightly, letting out a loud ‘ugh’ before sitting up and stretching. Albert grinned when he saw both his partners awake, sitting back down on their shared bed next to them. Lia leaned forward and fell into Albert’s side, breathing him in and smiling into his shoulder.  
“Morning, Al.” She whispered and he smiled, kissing the top of her head and then leaning over to do the same to Race.


End file.
